The present invention relates generally to autonomous vehicles, and more particularly to dynamic navigation of autonomous vehicles.
Recent advances have focused on making vehicles operationally-autonomous or at least semi-autonomous. Autonomous vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), can be remote controlled (i.e., flown by a pilot at a ground control station), or can fly autonomously based on pre-programmed flight plans or complex dynamic automation systems. Autonomous vehicles are finding uses in various civil (e.g., commercial and recreational) applications, such as photography and surveillance.